


Sexual Tension

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kairi gets what she wants, when she wants it.
Relationships: Kairi/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Sexual Tension

Kairi gets what she wants when she wants it. 

They had been training for months and with every clang of their keyblades and lick of her ice cream, Kairi could feel the sexual tension rise between her and Lea. 

She catches him watching her eat her ice cream one evening, so she decides to tease him, slowly licks up the side letting the ice cream pool into her tongue before she swallows, making a show of it. She wraps her mouth around the top of her ice cream, sucking on it before slowly pulling it out as she makes eye contact with her companion and winks.

It takes everything in her power to not laugh when she hears Lea loudly gulps. 

When the tension really starts to thicken, Kairi changes her ensemble, wears short, tight black shorts that cling to her curves and when that doesn’t get her point across, she stops wearing a shirt and wears only a cute sports bra. 

It’s on the third week of wearing her new ensemble and when Lea  _ still wasn’t getting her hint,  _ she decides to take things into her own hands. 

She swings quickly and rapidly at Lea, knowing his height makes it almost impossible for him to block or dodge them quickly and soon Lea’s falling over his feet and he’s on his back with Kairi straddling his waist with the blade of her keyblade against his throat. 

They’re both breathing heavily and she can  _ feel  _ him through his coat and before she even has the chance to make some snarky remark and roll her hips back, _ to really get the message across _ , Lea hits her keyblade away, grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her down for a hot kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth and Kairi can’t help but gasp into his mouth as Lea’s tongue pushes itself inside. 

Kairi kisses back, gripping Lea’s shoulders as she grinds back against him, moans and gasps muffled by their connected lips. 

Lea’s the first one to pull away and Kairi’s reaching for Lea’s coat and pulling the zipper down and pushing the top off his shoulders. She leans down and presses a kiss to Lea’s mouth before moving down to his neck as Lea’s hands wander to her back to remove her bra. 

Kairi watches as Lea massages her breasts before taking one into his mouth and sucks, looking up at her with green eyes and a raised eyebrow. He starts to lick at her nipple, swirling and flicking against it watching as Kairi bites her lip and grabs his hair and pulls him away and she connects their mouths. 

They kiss, all teeth and tongue until Lea pulls away again and the rest of their clothes are shed and it’s Kairi’s turn to be on her back as Lea pushes her thighs up to her chest and starts to lick at her cunt.

Kairi gasps and moans, as Lea pushes inside as he sucks on her clit and soon she’s seeing stars as blood and pleasure race down to her pelvis. She grinds her hips against his finger only for Lea to add another finger and moves them in a steady pace until she cums, gripping his hair and screaming his name.

Lea helps her ride it out, moaning against her until her hips still. He pulls away, leaning against his legs and strokes himself at the sight.

But it’s not long before Kairi’s high has worn off and she crawls over to him and kisses him hard, tasting herself on his mouth as she slaps his hand away. She takes his length into her hand and experimentally giving it a slow stroke. She smirks into the kiss at hearing Lea’s breath hitch and soon she finds a rhythm that as Lea gasping and panting her name.

She teases the head with her thumb, rubbing the slit and the crown before striking down his length, her free hand slides up his chest and to his neck to pull him into another kiss before pushing him, until he’s laying on his back.

Lea’s eyes are dark and on her as Kairi straddles his hips, cock trapped between their bodies. She positions herself before taking his length and positioning it at her entrance. She lowers herself down and it takes every ounce of self control to not cry out.

Kairi’s eyes meet Lea’s as she settles into his lap and  _ God, this feels so good Lea,  _ she pants as she starts to roll her hips back. She watches as Lea’s eyes glaze over and his hands reach for her hips as if on autopilot.

His hands are hot against her skin and help her move faster on his cock and she’s not sure why she took her time developing the tension, as her cries fill the empty air.

Lea leans forward and grabs her hair and tugs her head back, giving him better access to her neck where he sucks a bruise on the base. 

Kairi moans loudly, rolling and bouncing on Lea’s cock, asking him to mark her more; mark her as his. She feels Lea’s teeth sink into her skin and suck and with a few more rolls, she’s crying out Lea’s name as she cums again.

Lea’s other hand is on her ass and he helps her ride out her climax and when she’s nice and spent, he flips their positions and forces Kairi onto her knees. He takes their clothes and makes a makeshift pillow so when he pushes her head down, she’s at least somewhat comfortable.

He pulls her hips back and pushes inside and rocks into her, each cry, pant and moan, edging him on until he’s pounding into her. He grips her hips, her thighs and mutters a  _ fuck you’re so wet, you like the nasty sounds your pussy makes for me, _ and slaps Kairi’s ass when he doesn’t receive a response.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he's climaxing and Kairi urges him with a  _ mmm yeah, fill me up. _

He pulls out when he’s completely spent and they grab their clothes off the ground and Lea makes a joke about  _ needing ice cream after all that training  _ and Kairi matches it with a  _ how about after round two in the showers? Whoever cums first has to pay! _

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nagging me for months now. So I finally decided to write it.


End file.
